


Let them eat cake

by Alexander_Daeqirelle



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F, a lot of pastry, and a lot of cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Daeqirelle/pseuds/Alexander_Daeqirelle
Summary: In which Amberle and Eretria discover an amazing pastry shop and Eretria thinks of a very original way to get them free cake.





	Let them eat cake

The streets in Arborlon were crowded with people. That was not very surprising since today was the annual huge market. Everywhere elves were walking, talking and looking at the wide variety of products that was for sale. In the air hang the smell of flowers, spices and happiness and at every corner someone was making music and were people dancing. It was a beautiful day that everyone in the city was enjoying. Everyone but one person. Eretria. She had been trotting behind Amberle all day, carrying several bags with god knows what these were her girlfriend had bought. The morning had been fun when they had drunk spiced wine at one of the stalls and danced at one of the corners. But now there were too many people in the streets and too many people that wanted to talk to Amberle and Eretria found herself feeling quite lonely. She sighed as she pushed through the crowd and tapped the princess on the shoulder. “Shall we go home soon? It’s getting a bit out of hand,’ she said jokingly as she nodded at the bags. They were the second reason she didn’t feel like staying much longer. Where were they going to put all this stuff? Eretria already thought their apartment to be overly decorated. Thankfully Amberle nodded and they started making their way out of the crowd.  
Soon they reached the quieter streets of the town and Amberle was talking happily when she suddenly stopped in the middle of a sentence. “And can you believe we saw Lynliss at the jewellery stalls! I didn’t even know she was in town! I thought that she...” Eretria, who had been watching the sky, looked around to see what had made her girlfriend stop talking. She almost immediately spotted it. It was a pastry shop and the cakes that were displayed seemed to be the most beautiful and delicious-looking creations ever made. The two girls were hungry instantly. There was only one problem: the shop was closed.  
“I can’t believe that shop was closed.” Amberle let out a frustrated sigh as she fell down upon the bed. “I wanted to taste all of it!” “What did you expect on market day?” said Eretria, who felt equally disappointed but tried not to let it show. She went to the kitchen to get them something to drink but froze in the doorway as she suddenly thought of something. She turned around and walked back to her princess. “I have the perfect idea.” Amberle lifted her head from the bed. “Tell me.” A smile spread across Eretria’s face and her eyes sparkled. “How about tomorrow, when the shop is open, we pretend to be engaged so we can try free samples of everything to decide which one will be our wedding cake?” Amberle smiled sweetly at her girlfriend. “Honey, I’m the princess, they’ll give me free cake anyway.” Eretria rolled her eyes. “But this is way more fun.” “And they’re not going to notice it’s us?” A mischievous smile formed on Eretria’s face. “Not if we dress up.” Amberle giggled. “You’re serious?” “Sure I am. Are you in?” Amberle grinned. “Hell yes.”    
………………….  
Right after lunch the next day they started making preparations. Amberle went to fetch them new clothes and some make-up and several different hair styles later they stood critically examining themselves in the mirror. “How do I look?” asked Amberle, turning around once more. Eretria smiled. “Sexy but not like you’re trying.” Amberle rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop her lips from turning upward. “I meant, do you think they’ll notice it’s us?” “Well, I’m not the expert here, but I’d say we look just like the average middle class elf, just not really average.” She offered the princess her hand. “Shall we?”  
Hand in hand they walked through the sunny streets of Arborlon, making their way back to the pastry shop. The city felt strangely empty after all the busyness of the day before. They reached their destiny quickly. The girls looked at the food, then at each other. Amberle raised one eyebrow. Eretria nodded and they walked up to the door. Inside, the shop was small and cozy. The walls were painted in various shades of white, orange and pink and there was delicious-looking stuff everywhere. Cakes, cupcakes, cookies, chocolates… For a moment Eretria felt as if she was dreaming. Then an elf walked up to them. “Good afternoon ladies, how can I help you?” “Hello,’ Amberle started, clearly a little nervous. “My girlfriend and I are getting married so now we’re looking for a wedding cake.” She squeezed Eretria’s hand slightly. “Ah congratulations!” the elf exclaimed. “Then you have surely come to the right place! What kind of cake are you looking for?” The girls looked at each other. “We don’t really know yet,” answered Eretria. The elf, ‘Dayel’ read his name tag, smiled brightly. “That’s no problem! Why don’t you go sit over there,’ he motioned to a small table at the back of the shop, ‘and take a look at all the possibilities,’ he handed them a book full of pictures, ‘and I’ll go and get some samples so you can taste.” And before they could say anything he had disappeared through the back door. “That guy sure is enthusiastic,” said Eretria, who couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Amberle giggled and sat down at the table. She rested her head on her hands, looking around at all the pastries while her girlfriend flipped through the pages of the book. After a few minutes Dayel reappeared, carrying a tray with several plastic plates, two plastic forks and a bottle of water with him. He carefully placed everything on the table and started telling them about the cake samples he had brought. “This one here is filled with orange cream and chocolate (the best in all of Arborlon!), whereas this one here…” Eretria hardly listened. She couldn’t wait for the guy to leave and let them be together but he just didn’t stop talking. Just when she started to think that he wasn’t going to leave at all, he was cut off by the entering of another customer and excused himself. Amberle picked up her fork and they decided that they would start with the orange cake. She lifted the fork to her girlfriend’s lips, smiling. “We’re in the middle of a shop!” the rover hissed, surprised. “And we’re about to get married, come on.” Eretria hesitantly opened her mouth and was a moment later very glad she did so. She closed her eyes as she tasted the most divine thing she had ever eaten in all her life. As she opened her eyes again she found Amberle staring intently at her and, slightly embarrassed, she motioned to the food in front of them. “Your turn.” The girls consumed all of it, taking bites in turns and enjoying themselves immensely. Eretria loved watching Amberle taste the cakes. The way she closed her eyes, the way she smiled. The rover realised once more how much she loved the girl. Too soon Dayel returned and ruined the moment. “Well, what do you think?” The girls looked at each other, slightly startled by the sudden interruption. “We uh,” started Amberle. “Really liked it,” said Eretria. “But uhm, we’re not sure this is exactly what we’re looking for.” She looked at the princess, but before Amberle had the chance to react the bright smile had returned to Dayel’s face. “Don’t worry, we’ve got a lot more than this! You will find the perfect cake I promise!” And he disappeared again. The girls smiled at each other and Eretria, feeling slightly lightheaded, giggled. Amberle raised her eyebrows. “What?” The rover was grinning. “Who would’ve thought we were getting a round two?” Amberle giggled as well, but before she could reply Dayel had returned. He placed some more plates in front of them and was about to start his stories about them when he was called away and left the girls alone. Not much later however, when they had just started on the blueberry cake, he came back, the bright smile completely gone and replaced by an expression that was sad enough for a funeral. “I’m really sorry ladies, but it’s already past closing time. I’m going to have to ask you to come back another time.” The ladies looked at each other and both had to bite back a smile. “We’re sorry, it’s okay,” Amberle said and they quickly got up. “Thank you for helping us.” “You’re welcome,’ Dayel said, a small smile returning to his face.  
As soon as they were out of the shop they started laughing. “I can’t believe we sat there the entire afternoon!” Amberle laughed. “Don’t worry, we’ve got a lot more than this!” imitated Eretria the super happy elf. Their hands found each other and Eretria was almost certain she would never feel this happy again.  
That night, before they went to sleep they kept talking for a little while. “I really liked being fakely engaged to you,” sighed Amberle. Eretria smiled. “Want to be really engaged to me?” “Are you serious?” Amberle half sat up. Eretria smiled again and shrugged. “I really liked those wedding cakes.” Amberle rolled her eyes, hit her laughing girlfriend with a pillow and then rolled over to kiss her.


End file.
